7 / 16 / 2008 Aracel's death
Introduction Characters: Alyssandro, Rose, Keres, Vee, Marie, Aracel, Jasmine, Sh'al'athmir De'Ath and Euridice. Location: Tavern of Cruor Feud Plot summary: Vee's learning to handle her magic, Alyssandro and Rose have a mushy moment while Keres plays the flute. Aracel, the seer, has a vision of evil. The evil is given a name, Sh'al'athmir De'Ath, otherwise known as the Abomination. This evil comes to the Tavern and murders Aracel. Logs: (Amendments Note: These logs have been spell checked prior to addition to this site.) '' Alyssandro landed lightly outside the tavern's open door, tucking his wings into his body, the angel swept the hair from his face in his usual graceful, flamboyant manner. Alyssandro strode into the tavern, nodding and smiling to all the locals who recognized him. The angel was always used to being a celebrity, wherever he went. It's the wings, you see. Alyssandro spotted Rose over the bar and hopped over high-roofed room with a gently flap of his wings and landed gracefully in her lap, pressing a kiss to her lips and draping himself around her, Alyssandro just grinned, he was in a light mood today, for a change.'' ---- '' Rose looked up as the door to the Tavern opened, a grin spreading over her features as Alyssandro walked in. He never failed to make her heart skip a beat whenever she saw him. She had to quickly push her tea cup back onto the bar before he settled himself in her lap. Her arms curled around his waist instinctively as she rubbed her cheek against his chest after their chaste kiss, "Hello you, in a good mood are we?"'' ---- '' Keres grinned at the display between Alyss and Rose. He wasn't what she had expected but then again, Keres couldn't say she'd seen too many winged men in her days. She stretched out in the chair she was sitting in, near the fire to warm her after her excursion to the rose garden. Absently, she continued to polish her flute.'' ---- '' Vee sat in front of the fire, still concentrating on mastering a few things before she turned in for the morning. As she sat there, she looked out of the corner of her eye at Rose and Alyss. Lucky..she thought to herself. As she stretched her now glowing hand into the fire, she yelped and pulled it out. "Damn .. not right .." she mumbled, and began working on a different method.'' ---- '' Alyssandro pressed a fuller kiss to Rose's lips, his arms around her neck and cuddling her gently. The angel nodded to his lover and smiled airily. "Yes. The skies are clear, the air is sharp and my mind is clear... I hope you're not going to ruin it with another one of your suspicious stories Rosie my love." Alyssandro flicked the bell on the collar around Rose's neck, a light, happy jingling emitting from the metal.'' ---- '' Truth be told Rose had been meaning to have "a talk" with Alyss about what they were going to do about Roland's threat but all conscious thought fled her mind in the wake of his sizzling kiss. She smiled against his lips before he pulled away, biting on her lower lip cheekily, "This time not for the world." She replied, letting his spicy masculine scent invade her head, the rest of the activity in the Tavern dropping away from her attention.'' ---- ''Keres chuckled at the lovers. Turning at the sound of yelping, she noticed a stranger sticking her hand into the fire. Smiling smugly, she began to tune herself into the fire's energy. Bending it and shaping it, she was able to form a barrier between herself and it's burning heat. "Careful," she said teasingly, "Fire burns." She held her hand in the fire, watching the flames dance around it. She looked at the other woman triumphantly.'' ---- '' Vee glared at the woman. "I know what fires are capable of ... " She said. "I'm just learning, so give me a break." She closed her eyes and held her arm out in front of her, working on weaving it with light and energy again.'' ---- '' Alyssandro flicked his legs over the arm of Rose's chair, snuggling into her and the chair, laying his head on her shoulder. "Oh good. Cause I was starting to worry about us. Seems like all we talked about was bad news. And that's no way for a vivacious couple and set of pristine role models like us to be. We do have quite the following, we should be setting good examples, methinks." Alyssandro's hair entwined with Rose's as the angel snuggled her.'' ---- '' Rose ran her hand through Alyss' hair, letting the black curls tangle around her fingers. "I didn't mean for it all to be morbid news." She said quietly, her other hand playing with one of the buttons of his jacket. "Good examples? Us? Who would have thought it?" She added, teasingly, brushing her nose across Alyss' forehead. She smiled at the image they must look like, the great angel snuggled into her lap.'' ---- '' Keres smirked at the stranger and removed her hand from the fire. She loved showing young upstarts what discipline and intensive meditation could do. Smiling inwardly, she examined her flute. Putting it to her lips, she began to play a wistful, melancholy tune. Closing her eyes, she let the music take a hold of her fully.'' ---- '' Vee ignored the flutist and focused on her studies. Because she had to teach herself, there wasn't any improvement going on. Every time she tried something, it blew up her face. She was beginning to think she was going to need to call on help very soon. But, she wouldn't know who to turn to. She sighed and gave up on her work for the day.'' ---- '' Marie pulled on her second boot with a tug. "There ..." she said looking at her reflection in the mirror. Slowly walking downstairs she heard a tune being played on a flute she guessed. Smiling as she hit the bottom of the stairs, Marie looked around took in the company of the room, nodding toward Rose and Alyssandro, and smiled at Keres. She chuckled at Vee who had placed her hand in the fire, "You know if you needed help, I'd be more than happy to." Walking toward the bar, she asked the barkeeper for a cold glass of water. Sitting down, she hummed to the flutes tune.'' ---- '' Alyssandro giggled at Rose, playing with the shiny metal tags and bell on her collar and re-reading the message he'd had engraved on the silver tags for her. "If found, please return to A. Rosencratz." The angel read aloud, finishing the sentence with a little giggle. "Does it stay on when you go all paws and claws, too?"'' ---- '' Rose glanced sidelong at Keres as the soft flute music floated through the Tavern, the woman was almost as talented at Bragi with that small instrument. She looked at Alyss, the smile still playing along her lips, "Fortunately yes, though now the birdies hear me coming." She said lightly, only the barest hint of her joke lacing her voice. She stuck her tongue out, holding it between her teeth as she gave him an innocent look.'' ---- '' Keres continued to play, oblivious to all but the music.'' ---- '' The barkeep handed Marie the glass of cold water as he took hummed to the tune. Turing fully on the bar stool she sat watching Keres play the flute. She recognized the tune but couldn't think where. Her gaze was drawn from Rose and Alyssandro to the fire and then back to the glass she had just slipped from.'' ---- '' Alyssandro clapped his hands at Rose's innocent look "Oh you're so ADORABLE!" the angel said, a little too loudly and squeezed Rose tight. "I can see why mortals love cats so much!..."Alyssandro fussed and cuddled his lover.'' ---- '' Rose laughed at Alyss' reaction, grinning as he held her tight. She buried her nose in his hair and returned his embrace, "I love it when you're in this kind of mood." She murmured, nuzzling him.'' ---- '' Marie watched as Alyss and Rose cuddle each other, a horrible pit in her stomach. Smiling she got up off the stool and wondered over to the sofas, sitting down her gaze once again fell on the fire.'' ---- '' Alyssandro noticed Keres sketching and grinned at Rose. "Look Rosie, someone's getting a very rare sight on parchment. An angel cuddling a... A Rosie." The angel flicked the bell around his lover's neck again, it's cheerful tinkling making the angel's eyes sparkle a little. "I like being in this mood. Suits me well."'' ---- '' Rose looked over at Keres again, the scritch-scratch of her pen on the parchment loud in the relative quiet of the Tavern. Rose quirked an eyebrow as Alyss played with the bell around her neck, "I'm thinking maybe I should get you a collar too, in case you go AWOL. With a bell too, like jessies on a bird of prey." She giggled at the image in her head.'' '' Keres scratched away absently at her paper. She loved capturing happier moments in the world, there were far too few. Diligently, she filled in every line and shadow with smooth even strokes, watching as the moment came to life on paper. Holding it nearer to the fire for a few moments, she let the ink dry completely so that nothing could mar the perfect rendition. Getting up, she handed Alyss and Rose the piece of parchment. "To commemorate happier days," she said softly.'' ---- '' Marie turned and saw that Keres had finished, she smiled faintly. She turned to the fire and drifted off into deep thoughts, slightly aware of what was happening around her.'' ---- '' Alyssandro laughed to Rose's suggestion. "But wouldn't that mean I'd have to wear it as an anklet?" The angel admires the portrait and smiles widely. "Miss, I do now know your name, but you are a master with the quills. This is indeed an honored gift. You have my deepest thanks." Alyssandro smiles and gives Keres an awkward bow, from atop Rose's lap.'' ---- '' Rose looked down at the drawing, impressed with the amount of detail, "Thank you Keres." she said, remembering the fox's name. She squeaked as Alyss moved, his movement making him almost slide out of her lap. "Does that mean I get to tie you to a tree stump and feed you dead mice aswell?" She grinned, her grip tight around his waist to stop him falling.'' ---- '' Keres chuckled. "We haven't been introduced sir Alyss, but I've heard a great deal about you...I am Keres, a newcomer to these parts. And it is my pleasure to give you and Rose a happy token, there has been much ill talk lately and unease and not enough happy peaceful moments," she said. Taking a seat at the bar, she ordered her usual sake.'' ---- '' Marie clicked her fingers and a flame appeared on her hand, she winced as remembering the last time she did this the phoenix had pulled at a flame and took half her energy with it. Smiling as she pulled at the flame, she started to hum a old lullaby.'' ---- '' Vee walked downstairs and looked around. Everyone was still there. Since she really didn't know what was going on, she looked around for Marie, intent on asking her something.'' ---- '' The warm, muggy room suddenly chilled against Aracel's skin. Even her warm cocoa wouldn't warm her up now, she knew. A splitting headache suddenly crept up on her, and the first flash of the darkest vision she'd ever seen passed from the other sight and into her mind. Hulking masses of a creature slashed against the bright red of blood splattering claws teeth scratching flesh eyes...nothing made sense in her mind, the images moved so fast, and so white-hot in her brain that she yelped and stood up, her cup falling to the ground and shattering beneath her feet. A second later, the same sequence of images flashed through her mind, followed by the deepest pain her chest and head had ever felt simultaneously. She cried out and dropped to her knees. "The Dark stirs..." she wept. "Evil is coming. Everyone must leave--flee."'' ---- '' Alyssandro leapt off Rose's lap and rushed, with blinding speed, over to the woman who'd just began to decry, recognising her as a seer and her vision as a prophecy. "Madame seer, you have an angel at your back." He said, lightly placing a hand on her shoulder. "No need to fear the dark. Tell me what you see." Alyssandro used his commanding and soothing tones to reassure the woman.'' ---- '' Rose blinked as a tirade of things seemed to happen all at once, the smashing of a cup, the cry from the blind woman she barely recognized followed by Alyss rushing out of her lap to the woman's side. The Tavern sat in stunned silence, all eyes on the blonde woman, though the fear on her face made Rose's blood chill.'' ---- '' Keres was startled off her seat at the outcry of the woman. The fear in her voice made her skin crawl and she had to fight the urge to take on her fox form. It was an old habit of hers, taking that form whenever she was afraid or in danger, much smaller and swifter it was. Swallowing her discomfort, she gathered her resolve to remain in human form and quickly went to the woman's side, gently taking her hand and giving it a light, reassuring squeeze.'' ---- '' Marie's attention was drawn to the woman's scream, turning her head she lent over to see what was wrong, Swearing she had seen the woman before. Watching Alyss help the woman, she was told that it would be okay.'' ---- '' Vee stopped short and turned around to face Aracel. She had met her only once for a very short time at the ball, which seemed so far away now. "Aracel ..." she whispered to herself. Not caring if she'd get into trouble, she slowly walked over to her and knelt down about 5 feet from her, watching closely. No matter how terrified or uncomfortable it was, she felt that she needed to be there.'' ---- '' Aracel shuddered. She felt people gathering around her, closing her off from escape. She was never able to change what she'd seen, never able to change the future, but she had to get out of there, she had to try...Attempting to get to her feed, she wobbled, weakened by such a horrid vision, and collapsed again. She opened her mouth to speak, but vomited on the floor instead. A few moments later, when she found she could breath again, she said in a small, rasping voice. "A creature so horrible that I cannot describe it. It is coming. It is coming for all of us." Her pale skin turned even paler, and she struggled to breathe again.'' ---- '' Alyssandro hooked his arms under Aracel's and held her to him, barking orders around to people to fetch her water and bring a chair for her. Alyssandro's six wings unfurled and his aura began to glow soothingly "Miss, you'll be fine. I am an archangel, I banish the dark with my mere presence. Now tell me, what does your vision mean?"'' ---- '' Rose vaulted the bar to get the woman a large glass of water at Alyss' order. She picked up a chair with her free hand as she brought them over, setting the chair down and the glass on the low table nearby. She wrinkled her nose at the acrid scent of the vomit, her skin prickling as Alyss aura splayed out along with his wings. She looked nervously to Aracel, not liking the woman's portent at all.'' ---- '' Keres helped Alyss get Aracel seated and began mopping the woman's brow with a damp cloth. She waved a sprig of mint under the woman's nose to clear away any nausea and tried her best to remain calm. Her heart was racing, adding to her earlier feelings of foreboding. What could the woman's visions possibly mean?'' ---- '' Marie sat up and walked toward the woman who was sitting on a chair Alyss and Keres had helped her get in. She walked forward and placed a hand to her forehead, "Hmmm," she mumbled. She watched for a moment as Alyss wings shone, filling her with complete happiness, thought she wasn't.'' ---- '' Aracel gasped, attempting to steady her heart. "It means that there is a creature coming and it will destroy us. All of us." Her iced eyes spilled over and tears poured down. Her hands shook. "Too many people..." she muttered, struggling to stand again.'' ---- '' Alyssandro sent out a shock wave with his aura, pushing people away from Aracel and himself, as gently as he could without losing the force of the gesture. "Does this creature have a name?" Alyssandro asked Aracel, his breath baited, as he awaited to hear what demon was present.'' ---- '' Rose winced and fell back a few strides, the hair on the back of her neck standing up as an invisible force pushed her back. She shook herself, Aracel's fear also making her skin crawl. It was just their luck to have another danger coming for them, but then again what was new?'' ---- '' Keres stepped back, giving the woman more room, yet standing as close as Alyss' aura would allow. She was anxious to have a name to put to this maddening fear, wondering if the woman's words were even true. Unable to take much more of it, she moved closer to Rose, feeling that maybe there would be safety in numbers. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up and discomfort tingled through her spine.'' ---- '' Marie felt the force that pushed her back and new Alyss wanted them to back off so he could handle the situation. She kept her gaze to the woman who was now in a flood of tears, moving closer to the others she noticed that Keres had done so too. Frowning faintly she saw how pale Aracel was a wished she would tell them the name, so that she could rest.'' ---- '' Aracel shuddered. "I dare not speak his name, good Monsieur." She shook her head frantically. Alyss said, "Please?" Aracel shook with every breath. "His name is...Sh-Sh-Sh'al'athmir De'Ath." she stuttered. Going paler by the second. "We have to get out of here." She turned her whiteblue eyes up to Alyss's face. "We must leave." Scrambled for a hold on something to heave herself up proved unsuccessful, and she collapsed against Alyssandro, sobbing. She was running out of time.'' ---- '' Alyssandro's eyebrow raised and he held onto Aracel. The angel spoke harshly to her, looking into her eyes "You... Didn't... The Abomination is here?... Th- The fear of men and scourge of the world?... De'Ath..." Alyssandro looked up to the heavens "By my halo, please tell me you didn't mean it..." Alyssandro was scared. This was an exceptionally bad sign.'' ---- ''Rose watched Alyss and Aracel closely, not understanding what they spoke about but she understood the look on her lover's face and his tone. She'd never seen him afraid and it made her blanch. If the legendary arch angel was scared it was a very, very bad omen.'' ---- '' Keres could barely make out anything that was said...hear only the word "abomination." She knew not what this abomination was, but if such a being as Alyss was afraid, she did not want to know what the being was.'' ---- '' Marie looked at Alyss' face, Ahh crap, she thought, if he is scared, it wasn't at all good for any one here, thats if this thing is coming. She looked at Aracel and saw that she was weeping into the angel, this really wasn't a good sign at all.'' ---- '' Aracel quivered like a leaf, too weak to move.'' ---- '' Jasmine stepped inside the door, her eyes drifting around the room, resting breifly on the small group huddled around a quivering woman. Her heart twisted for a brief moment, wondering what the woman trembled for, but seeing as it was not anyone that she knew, she kept clear of them, finding a seat at the bar, and ordering a drink.'' ---- '' A low, pained, despairing moan drifted through the tavern before an eerie silence was shattered by the sound of a crashing, splintering cacophony of destruction erupted from the main door of the Tavern. Half-stood amidst the debris, hulked over slightly, dragging a pair of immense chains with viscious anchors attached to the ends, The Abomination turned it's single exposed eye on Alyssandro, who froze. "De'Ath... Abomination... Return from whence you came, hideous form!" Alyssandro commanded, shrugging off the alien feeling of fear and snapping open his six wings, taking his full celestial form. The abomination blinked, a trickle of blood wept from it's eye and Alyssandro slung the spear from his back. "I command you, Sh'al'athmir De'Ath! In the name of the arch-angels, I command you to leave!" The Abomination lurched forward, hands outstretched to grasp at Aracel and Alyssandro. A small, rasping, almost metallic sounding sibilant voice drifted from behind the bandages on The Abomination's face. "Angels hold no sway. Pain becomes you just the same."'' ---- '' Rose ducked the flying wood and debris that had been the front door of the Tavern. Looking up, her mouth dropped open at what she saw. A...thing, bent and twisted lurched its way into the Tavern, mighty chains gouging huge lines in the floor. The boards trembled under her feet as fear and revulsion warred within her. It lumbered towards Alyss and Aracel and Rose started forward, though having no thought as to what to do, she just couldn't let her love or her friend be hurt.'' ---- '' As the door to the tavern splintered apart and the....the thing entered, Keres could no longer contain her fear and shifted away into her fox form. Crouching low underneath the stool, she saw Rose start forward. She knew she was no match for such an abomination if it laughed in the face of an archangel. She wished there was more she could do...but she was powerless to help.'' ---- '' Marie stared at The Abomination as it entered through the door, chains and all. Slowly her claws, fangs and her true form took a hold. She grabbed Aracel and threw her onto the sofas behind "Stay there," she growled. She then stood slightly behind and to the right from Alyss and Rose. Growling under her breath, and slowly her left hand started to turn a shade of blue, indicating the ice magic that flowed through her body.'' ---- '' Aracel began screaming as soon as she felt the evil approaching, and the enormous crackling of the door and the creature was an obvious indication of it's arrival. Her natural strong empathy had all the fear of each individual in the room rushing towards her, adding to her own--she now felt the most fear of anyone in the world ever had, and she continued screaming. She was at least thankful that she could not see her doom marching towards her.'' ---- '' Jasmine lifted her head once the pieces of the door failed to keep falling. Small specks of dust could still be seen floating in the air. Forgetting her drink, she slid from her bar stool, and backed away from this creature - who now lumbered towards the angel - with six wings? How long had it been since she'd seen one of those? The screaming of the woman behind the couch eventually drew her attention. This was not a situation that could be avoided. But would she simply stand by and watch, in awe or fear... or would she join in the fight?'' ---- '' The Abomination twisted it's body and head toward Marie, fixing her with it's baleful, terrifying gaze. It reached into her mind and brought all her fears to reflect in it's single, bloody eye. Alyssandro began to shake with anger and fear, the arch-angel swept his wings back and dashed at the creature, who blinked at his coming and wrapped its chains around Alyssandro's spear, wrenching it from his grip before gazing deep into Alyssandro's mind and placing it's bandaged hands on the angel's face. Alyssandro screamed as pain wracked his body ethereal pain, metal and physical flooded the angel and he began to spasm under the grip of the Abomination. The thing tossed Alyssandro aside and advanced on Aracel, ignoring everyone and everything else around it.'' ---- '' Rose didn't get far before all hell broke loose. The thing's chains made an unearthly crashing whistle as they flew through the air and snatched Alyss' spear out of his hand. "No!" She yelled as the thing touched the angel and sent him to his knees. His scream ran through Rose, making her breath freeze. She skidded a wide circle around the thing as it discarded her lover, she ran to his side, her panic and fear shifting towards Alyss' safety.'' ---- '' Keres's tongue lolled out of the side of her mouth, she was panting heavily too afraid to move. She watched the thing cast Alyss aside like a broken plaything and advance on Aracel. Was there nothing that could stand up to this monstrosity?'' ---- '' Marie froze as the thing took hold of her whole being, she collapsed to her knees, unable to move. She could hear the screaming of Aracel and with all her might she shouted at the top of her voice and with the most power she could muster, "RUN YOU SILLY GIRL!!"'' ---- '' Absolute terror is not a common emotion to feel for most. Humans could feel it once or twice in their lives--usually right before it ends. This was no different. Aracel's heart stopped and she shrieked in horror and fright as the thing advanced upon her, the sound and feel of it's footsteps coming ever closer. If it didn't kill her immediately, she would die of fear.'' ---- '' Jasmine realized that she had been continuing to back away this entire time. She paused, setting a foot firmly without intention of moving again. There was a horror here that intrigued her - a macabre interest to see what would happen. Someone would die, yes. But it gave her a wonder and curiosity as to why this creature sought out someone's death. Everyone has their reasons, whether or not they are known is a different matter. Eyes, a bit too wide, watched the scene unfold.'' ---- '' The abomination lurched over to Aracel's screaming body and thrust a hand down over her face, flooding her body with pain. It lifted her from the floor, it's fingers digging into the woman's skull and skin. It lifted the seer clean off the floor and hurled her, head first against a wall. A sickening wet thud could be heard as the abomination's deed was done. The thing turned on it's heel and dragged it's heavy chains and terrible stature from the tavern, leaving destruction, death and terror in it's wake.'' ---- '' Rose knelt down by Alyss' side, touching his head lightly in concern. She glanced back up as Aracel's screams increased in time to see the thing grab her and throw her into the wall. The force alone would be enough to kill her instantly. Rose winced at the crunch, the subtle tang of blood flooding the air. Curiously, the thing just turned and shuffled out with out so much as a sound. Shaking, Rose propped Alyss' head in her lap, brushing her hand through his hair as she surveyed the suddenly silent carnage.'' ---- '' Keres watched in horror as Aracel was flung by the monstrosity. She was also shocked, and somewhat relieved when it left just as mysteriously as it had appeared. Running towards Aracel's body, she quickly shifted back into human form. Bending over the woman's lifeless body, she tested for a pulse. "She...gone..." Keres announced sadly, "But why her...perhaps because she knew when it would come?" She shook her head and stood up. She hurried over to Rose and knelt beside her. "How is he?" she asked worriedly.'' ---- '' Marie watched in horror unable to do anything as the beast killed Ararcel, and left without a word. She then fell straight to the floor, unbale to move. Her body had never been in so much pain, in her life. Her breath quickened. What's happening, where's Alyssandro, Rose and the others? Are they all okay? The light faded from her eyes and she passed out from the pain.'' ---- '' Euridice rode up to the Tavern on her Thoroughbred stallion, Ares, just as the Abomination stumbled away. She furrowed her brow beneath her helm and watched it stumble away. Half the Tavern's wall had been ripped out--what had gone on here? She dismounted the horse and went inside, drawing her sword. The inside was a disaster--the smell of blood, vomit, and tangible fear filled the room. "What has happened here?" she asked in a commanding voice, before noticing the wounded angel in the arms of a lycan woman. She strode forward, her metal boots echoing on the floor, kneeling by his side. "How badly is he hurt? I can help him." she said, firmly. Her healing abilities sent out a ray of calm into the room.'' ---- '' Jasmine took a noticable breath of relief as the creature left what was left of the tavern. The death had been gruesome, but quick. For that, Jasmine was grateful. At least the woman hadn't suffered much for pain... fear was another story however. Yet it left her wondering why the creature had sought out this woman. Gradually, she moved closer to the group, concern covering her features for the fallen angel.'' ---- '' Rose lent over Alyss, he was still breathing but barely conscious, his limbs twitching with pain. Grimacing she shifted around to get her arms underneath him, difficult when he still had all six wings extended. Lifting him up as gently as she could Rose looked warily at the new woman, "I don't know you." She said flatly, her worry over her love making her words short and clipped. She headed for the stairway door, nudging it open with her foot. She turned as she maneuvered Alyss' bulk through the opening, "Keres, your herbs may be of use if you may." She asked, before disappearing up to their room.'' ---- '' Keres nodded to Rose. "I will be there shortly," she told her. Turning to the new woman, she said softly, "You'll have to excuse her, her lover was badly wounded by that....that thing... And well, Rose is always a bit wary of new folk. There is another over there, Marie is her name, that needs to be seen to, her room is upstairs." Keres gestured over to where Marie was laying unconscious. "If you'll excuse me, I must help Rose with Alyss," she said softly, "My name is Keres, if you need anything, I'll be upstairs."'' ---- '' Euridice nodded shortly to the woman named Keres. She turned to the girl named Marie who lay pale and cold on the floor. She felt her forehead. The woman was obviously in pain, even in her unconsciousness. Euridice closed her eyes and lay her hands over the woman's heart, light flowing from her spirit and into the woman. She did not awake, for Euridice did not wish her to, but her pain was gone, and when she wakes again, she will be full. She walked over to the slain woman--there was so much damage to the woman's body and her crushed skull that she could not be healed. Euridice picked up the woman and took her outside, resting her beneath the snow. She then returned to the Tavern and carried the woman named Marie to a couch so she could rest in comfort. She went upstairs, tracking the woman named Keres. Upon finding her, she asked, "What spurred this attack? No one deserves to die a death like that."''